Harry Potter and Changing the Fate of Death
by Kai152
Summary: It all happened so fast. One minute you best friend is telling you that she's going to Paris the next thing you know she's dead. H/Hr
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Faithful Dream.  
  
Prologue  
  
15 year old Harry Potter sat up right. "No, not again." He said softly to himself. It was the dream again. Hermione, a brilliant witch was looking at him sadly. "Harry, He's coming." She had said. Then he saw her eyes go dull. Then she went rigid, and she fell into darkness. There was nothing Harry could do. She fell and it was his fault. He looked at his clock. 1 a.m. As if he took a cold shower he was now wide a wake. Hedwig his beautiful snowy owl flew in a letter in her claws. Dear Harry, I have some great news! I'm going to Paris for one half of the summer then I'm coming back and I'm staying with the Weasley's! Don't worry though I'll be back before you know it. Anyways Happy Birthday. P.S Don't forget to study for our O.W.L.S! Love from, Hermione. He smiled. Ever since she kissed his cheek he felt his face burn every time her name was said. Then he crossed to his desser and opened it up. He was no longer a skinny boy but a tall muscular one of 15. He had also grown a foot and six inches. All his Quidditch training had paid off. Even Vernon noticed the change and took him shopping for some different clothes. 'I look good!' he thought. He ripped opened another letter. Harry, Mum talked to Dumbledore and he said that you could come and stay here! Hermione would too but she's going to Paris. Later! We'll pick you up at 6 today. Ron  
  
His present turned out to be a Quidditch robe. Sirius had written to him too. A brightly coloured bird however delivered this. Hopefully Lupin (one of his father's best friends and professor to Harry) was somewhere in Costa Rica. Harry looked thoughtfully at the bird. Then he grinned. Dudley and his parents hated Harry. Voldemort, a powerful wizard murdered his parents and tired to kill Harry too but failed. Last year Voldemort had returned. A body and all. Wormtail another of the Potters friend had betrayed them and told Voldemort their location. Harry set Hermione's card of his shelves before he opened Sirius's letter. Then he took Ron's card and set it beside Hermione's. He blushed at the thought of her kissing his cheek. Slowly, Harry opened the letter. It had emerald green ink written on very fine parchment and he began to read in his light, Harry, Happy Birthday. I got moony to get you a present too. Hope those slimy muggles are treating you all right. Snuffles.  
  
His present was a book that you could cruse people without a wand and the Ministry wouldn't even know. Remus got him a photo album full of James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus. Harry smiled and looked at it grinning. James waved at his son grinning. His hair standing up in all places. Harry also got a letter from Hagrid the gameskeeper. Harry, Hope you having a good time and those muggles are treating you all right. Hagrid.  
  
His gift was a box full of sweets. Hermione got him a Quidditch set that had a golden snitch. She won this in a essay contest. "Wow, Hermione!" he breathed. A beeping noise came from the window. It was Mr Weasley and another flying car! "Hello, Harry. Ready?" he asked kindly. "Yeah, almost." He relied. Quickly he dashed around and picked up everything and threw it into his trunk. Then he grabbed Hedwigs cage and gave to Fred who was helping him get ready. Then at last he was free. Soon they arrived at the Burrow. Mrs Weasley dashed out. By the look on her face Harry could tell she was crying. "Arthur, I've gotten a letter. Arthur, she's dead. Found her parents bodies but not hers!" she sobbed. Mr Weasley looked pale. "No!" he croaked. "Who's dead, mum?" Ron asked. "Ron, Harry, come inside and I'll tell you." Mr Weasley said leading them inside. "I've got bad news. Very bad news." He croaked. As they entered the kitchen Ron and Harry sat down puzzled. "There's been an accident," He began. "Hermione and her parents were on their way to Paris when You-Know-Who appeared." Both went pale. Harry feared about what was next. "Her plane went down in the airport. 13 passengers are alive but Hermione's weren't one of them." Mr Weasley sniffed. "We fear that they're dead." Mrs Weasley finished. "No! Hermione's not dead!" Harry shouted. "Harry, if she's alive then she will come forward." Mr Weasley said. Then he asked them both to go upstairs. Ron sank to his bed dazed. Harry looked lost. His best friend was suppose to be dead! The days sailed by and soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. As they sat on the train Harry looked out the window. The view pasted him like the wind. "Potter, where's the mudblood?" Draco Malfoy had walked in. "Dunno, she's suppose to be dead." He said coldly. The cold gray eyes glinted. "So she's finally dead. I thought so. Father said that 10 witches who were mudbloods were dead." Malfoy snarled. "Get out before I hex you!" Ron roared. "Temper, Weasley. You don't want mummy dear to fuss do you?" Malfoy laughed. "GET OUT, MALFOY!" Harry roared. This time he cowered back. "Come on." He said to his cronies Crabbe and Goyle who were standing there flexing their muscles. "Slimy git. Doesn't know when to shut up." Ron snapped. Harry said nothing. He still felt dazed. He looked out the window again. A girl stood in the doorway. She had long bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Hermione!" When he turned he saw nothing. At last the Hogwarts Express slowed down and stopped. Ron and Harry made their way through the crowd and to the waiting horseless carriages. They sat in silence. As they climbed the stairs to the castle Dean Thomas a fellow Griffindor called, "Harry, where's Hermione?" He turned to him and said in a dead voice, "Ministry thinks that she's dead." He gasped. "She's not dead! She's a witch!" Seamus yelled. Soon the Griffindor's knew the story and the grim Griffindors made their way to their seats and sat down. Nothing can be done to change it. Or can it? 


	2. Chapter 1: The surpises

Harry Potter and the Faithful Dream  
  
Chapter 1 The Surprises  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "As the Griffindors know, Hermione Granger was killed when Voldemort boarded her plane." He said. As he did the sky darkened. Harry looked gloomily at the sky. Then he sighed deeply. It had begun to rain very heavily. The whole of Griffindors sat in sober of loosing. And a Griffindor. Harry looked at her empty seat next to him. "We will morn." Suddenly the doors flew open. There standing there dripping wet from the rain was no other than Ms Hermione Granger. Everyone went silent. "Harry, he's coming." She said in a dull way. He looked at her shocked. "H-Hermione?" he whispered. "Ms Granger!" Dumbledore called. She turned to him. "He's coming." She repeated. Then she fainted. Harry gasped and wanted to run to her but Dumbledore got to her first. "Professor McGonagall, please take her to the Hospital Wing now." He ordered. "Professor Snape, follow her." He added. Both jumped and quickly did so. "Dinner will be served in you houses. And the Defense Against the Darkarts teacher is Professor Lupin." Dumbledore called before he left. "How is she?" he asked Madame Pomfrey the school nurse. "Starved for a good week. Has a high temperature and extremely cold. But, Headmaster, she was tortured by You-Know-Who." She added. He looked gravely at her. "Hermione, please pull through. You must, you have friends here that need you" he whispered to her. No answer. "Right, Minevera, Severus time to go" he said turning away. "He's coming. He will bring a deadly creature. From beneath you it devours." A voice croaked. Dumbledore turned quickly to face Hermione's bed. Still asleep Hermione had had spoken. "We must tell the Griffindors the news." He said going out the door. McGonagall and Snape followed. "I have news, Ms Granger is alive. However, she is in danger. Her mind and body have been severely damaged. Please don't question her. I think it's time for bed now. Good night." Dumbledore called. Harry and Ron hurried to the Headmaster. He looked at them. "You have permission to visit her if you wish." He smiled. Quickly they sprinted away to the hospital wing. "I thought I'd be seeing you two soon." Madame Pomfrey sighed as she let them in. Hermione laid on her bed sleeping. Harry touched her hand and recoiled. It was deathly cold and there was no warmth in them at all. Ron looked helplessly at her. He took her hand too. "Oh, Hermione. Please wake up." He begged. Slowly she opened her eyes. "Ron?" she choked.  
  
He nodded. "Hey, Hermione, I thought I've lost forever." He soothed. Then he ran his fingers through her hair. "Is Harry here?" she asked hoarsely. "Hermione?" He emerged from the shadows. "Harry, he's coming." But he put a finger to her bluish lips. His eyes filled with tears. "Not now. I want to tell you that when your plane went down I was deviated. But you're back and that's all that matters." Harry said only to her. (Sappy I know) ^_^* She smiled. "I was too. I thought that I lost you and Ron. I was hoping that I would fin Hogwarts. And now I have. From beneath you it devours." She whispered. "What?" he croaked. "He's coming." She said. Her eye blood shot. He gulped. "Hermione, get some rest. We'll be here." Ron cooed. Then he pushed Harry away and sat down holding her hand. Harry settled down in a chair and looked beadly at her. Hermione looked at him straight in the eye. She's so beautiful. He thought. But Ron loves her but I do too. Harry was standing in the Forbidden Forest. All darkness inclosed upon him. Then a light reached out. As he ran towards it he saw a house a very old and large house. Slowly Harry made his way up the cracking stairs to the upper levels. "Master, we know of her location." Said a panicked voice. "Good, she can't keep away from me forever." Said a cold voice Harry knew too well. His heart stopped. "But you let her escape. That can not go unpunished. Crucio!" Wormtail screamed. Harry's scar burned. "Harry, wake up!" He blinked. Hermione who was pale was looking at him "He's coming." He said sweating. 


	3. Chapter 2: Back to Classes

Chapter 2  
  
Back to classes  
  
Hermione left the hospital wing 2 weeks later. She almost burst into tears when she found out how much homework they had to do. "How! Why didn't you tell me?" she screamed. Ron gaped at her. "Because, umm- Harry was umm.going to give you your homework!" Ron stammered. "Harry, why didn't you?" she asked him firmly. "No I didn't!" Harry snapped. "Right!" she shouted. Then Hermione turned and stormed out the common room. "Blimey, she so grumpy after what happened." Ron sighed. "Yeah, but I wonder want she meant by from beneath you it devours?" Harry asked. "Maybe she's going to be made a prefect." Ron laughed. "Come off it, Ron. We all know she will be and she'll be Head Girl in her 7th year." "Harry, don't act smart." He frowned at Ron. "Come on. Charm's next." Harry said pulling Ron. They quickly made their way to the charms room when, "Potter, you forgot this!" Snape was holding a piece of parchment. "Thank you, Professor." He said reaching for the parchment. "Watch it, Mr Potter. From beneath you it devours." Then he walked away. As the sat down in Charms Hermione was writing like mad trying to finish her homework. "Today we are doing the self cleaning spell. Please, get into partner and cover one in dirt." Professor Flitwick squeaked. Harry partnered up with Hermione who didn't seem to mind much. Ron and Dean and so on and so forth. Harry covered himself in dirt and Hermione mumbled, "Dirtous Cleanous." Then he was squeaky clean. "Hermione, you look funny. Is everything all right?" "Huh? Oh yes of course. Why do you ask, Harry?" "Because you're turned pale just now.," he said pointing at her cheeks. She blushed. "Nothing. It's just that I remembered when I saw him. He was so pale and skinny. I felt like I was going to die. He looked all around smelling. Then he looked me in the eye. Then said, 'Kill the mudblood.' A deatheater came and grabbed my wrist. My dad tried to shake him off then You-Know-Who kill him. I watched him fall and then he turned to me and looked at me. Harry, he wanted me to become a deatheater!" she sobbed. Then she cried on him. Not knowing what to do he stood there and patted her head. "It's okay, Hermione." "No, it's not!" then the bell rang. Ron and them headed out to Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid the gameskeeper and professor of the class looked at them. "Hermione, good tah see you again." he boomed. She smiled. "I've missed you too." She said hugging him. The Slytherins'came up to the hut. "Pity. Granger's isn't dead." Malfoy hissed loudly. Ron dived at him. A crunch echoed. Ron had broken Malfoy's nose. "Ouch!" he groaned. "Up ter the castle with yeh!" Hagrid growled. Hr grabbed Malfoy and marched him up. "Father will hear from me about this!" Malfoy said. "No he won't or I'll be sure you'll have a detention with me." Hagrid growled. He went pale. "Fine" Malfoy dallied. As the Griffindors and the Slytherins climbed up the stairs to the Great Hall they talked loudly. "They should fire him!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked. "Hagrid didn't do anything!" Dean shouted. Crabbe grabbed Dean and held him up. "You'd better pray for a miracle." Crabbe hissed. "And it has been answered." Said a stern voice in his ear. He jumped letting go of Dean; who fell to the ground hard. Profess R. J Lupin was standing there a look of amusement on his face. "Good afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione." He said. "Good afternoon, Professor." They chorused. The Slytherins scowled and walked away. Snape looked at the four of them beadly. 'I'll get them. But not yet' he thought. Then his thoughts landed on Lily. His only friend and love. He had been envious when he learned that Head boy James Potter and Head girl Lily Evens were dating. He flipped. Her perfect looks, good grades, and attitude were best for him. Then there was Potter. Potter with his messy black hair that the girls fell for, his deep chocolate brown eyes, his goofy grin, his perfect, grades and his quidditch skills. But Snape was nice inside he just doesn't show it. He looked at a picture of the Head girls. There was Lily smiling. Those haunting emerald green eyes were too much. Her long flaming hair was like silk. Snape smiled at her. Then the Head boy picture caught his eye. James Potter looked at him and grinned. His hair stood up in all directions. Snape scowled and made his way to his office. Harry sat in Divination thinking. "Mr Potter, please kindly join us in mind reading." Professor Trealawne (sorry if spelt wrong) snapped. Ron choked on laughter. "Yes?" she said. "Professor, when are we going to learn how to read each others eyes?" Lavender Brown asked waving her hand in the air. "Not until next term, my dear." She replied. Harry groaned. Now more than ever the old teacher said that he was going to die very soon. He laughed at this. "Please, groups of twos! I want you to look into their minds. Look on pages 20-21 for information!" she called. Harry and Ron opened their copies of Unfogging the Future. "Right, then. Harry, hold still." Ron said placing his two index fingers to his temples. He saw flashes of his parents, Sirius, Voldemort, dementors, homework, Quidditch, the Dursleys, school, Ron, Ron's family, Snape ( not in that sort of way ^_^*), and a girl. But she was foggy. But she had a really great looking body. "I see you parents, snuffles, You-Know-Who, gulp dementors, Harry, come on! Homework! The Dursleys, school, me awe, my family, Snape, huh? Oh and a girl!" Ron grinned. He gulped. "OK, Hotshot! Let's see you mind!" Harry snapped. He placed his fingers to his temples and. Harry only saw one thing. Hermione. He gulped then she changed to. Lavender Brown. Harry chuckled. "I only saw Lavender Brown." He informed Ron. He blushed so deeply he looked like a bright red apple. Soon the bell rang for Transfiguration. They meet Hermione who looked very tired. "Professor Viktor just had us write up essays that have to be 8 feet long! And it's due Wednesday!" she wailed. "And on top of that I've got two tests, 4 essays, 4 potions assignments, 2 charts, and I've got to learn how to change into a phoenix!" she added. Ron and Harry looked startled. "Need help?" Harry asked her as the hem of her bag split open. "Oh, yes, thanks." Hermione panted grabbing all her quills and ink. He reached down and picked up her potions and transfiguration books and her bag. Ron dived and picked up a huge spell book. "Come on, Hermione!" he said leading her away. "Harry, come on." Ron called after him. He followed them to McGonagall's class. As he opened the door Hermione came out. And closed it. Her eyes serious. 


	4. Chapter 3: A confession

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter characters don't be long to me. They Belong to JK Rowling and Warner's Brothers.  
  
Chapter 3 A confession  
  
Her beady brown eyes looked at him. "Harry, he's coming." She said as if afraid to tell him. He looked at her. "I know. I can feel the pain in my head." He took her hand. "Come on, Hermione. We got a class to get to." And opened the door. Ron eyed them as they sat down. Professor McGonagall looked all around the class. "Now that you're in 5th years your O.W.L.S will be just around the corner." She said. The class gulped. "And," she added. "I have picked my prefects." "Mr Potter, Miss Granger, you have been picked. Mr Weasley, you are going to help Mr Filch with Hall monitor." Ron groaned. A few looked at Harry and Hermione, who blushed as they looked at each other. "Mom and Dad are going to be so pleased when they hear about this!" Hermione said happily. "Hermione, your parents are dead." He whispered. "Oh, right." She said sadly. Her eyes were filling up with tears. "I'm sure they would have been pleased." He added. She looked at Harry in a different way. Harry made her feel safe somehow. Maybe it was he cares about everything and everyone. Ron was the opposite. But he cared for people all the same. Hermione loved his emerald green eyes and his million-dollar smile. She didn't care if he was the boy who lived. She felt her face turn a dull pink. Soon the bell rang and there was a rumble to get out. Hermione went to Professor McGonagall's desk. "Yes?" she asked looking at the girl. "Umm-Professor, I'm ready to change you know into a phoenix." "Oh yes. Well?" Taking a deep breath Hermione drew a dome around her and it filed with red smoke. Soon the dome vanished and a scarlet beautiful phoenix flew out. Professor McGonagall smiled lightly. "150%." She said as Hermione changed back. She squealed and hugged her. Then she took off. "Hi!" she said. Harry looked at her and smiled. "Hey." He replied. "Hey, Hermione! You wanna go to the library?" Ron asked. "Sure." She said. As they headed off harry stopped them. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT DINNR?" he shouted. "FOOD!" Ron yelled. And he took off like a bull. Harry laughed while Hermione looked at him. Then he looked at her and smiled. "Come on I'll escort you." He said offering his arm to her. She took it. And then she made the worst mistake as to look deeply into his petrifying eyes. Hermione felt her heart melt. He's so handsome! She thought. Harry beamed at her. "Hermione, I have to tell you something. But I'm afraid of the consequences that lay upon me if I do." He said sadly. She smiled weakly. "Harry, I have to tell you something too." She replied. He lead her into an empty classroom. "Hermione, I-I- I really like you. Maybe even love you." He sputtered. "Really?" "Yeah, since the 2nd year." Harry said, blushing. "I liked you since the 1st year." "Really?" "Yeah, I thought, 'God, Famous Harry Potter was here at Hogwarts' and I was an idiot because I was yanking away." "I thought you were a brilliant witch. And pretty." Harry said brushing away a strand of hair in her eyes. "Me? As if. My hair is so bushy and-" "I think you're beautiful." Harry said closing in on her. Hermione felt his icy cool breath on her face. Then he tilted his head and into a kiss. It was as if something exploded in her heart. Then he pulled back. "Whoa. That was." he started. But she had pulled him back for another kiss. At last Hermione let him go and his face went scarlet. Then hand in hand they walked into the Great Hall. Ron looked at them, puzzled. "What's going on? Harry? Hermione?" But both just smiled at him. Harry grinned and began to slap mash potatoes on to his plate and roast beef. Hermione took out her Defense Against the DartArts book and plopped it against the juice jug. As she read her eyes looked over to Harry who looked at her. He winked and grinned at her. Hermione blushed and went back to her reading. Soon the Hall slowly emptied. Quickly Hermione stuffed her book back and snapped it shut. Harry had gone up and got his Firebolt. "Quidditch?" she asked. "Yep. I hear the team's got a new keeper. And it's Ron! His dad got him a Numbus 2001." "Wow. Can I come and watch?" Hermione asked. "I thought you had homework." Harry said grinning. "I only have one page, Mr Potter. Besides I want to come." Hermione snapped. "OK then come on." He said leading to the field. Hermione called that she would be in the stands while he changed. Ron was waiting for Harry in the change room. "Hey, Ron. What's the matter? You looked like you've killed someone." Harry said. "Harry, is there something between you and Hermione?" Ron asked seriously. "No. Why?" "Oh it's nothing." Then they went out to the cool night's air and began to train. 


End file.
